


Seafood Adventures

by LdyBastet



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Other, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nice day out at the aquarium turns into a nightmare, complete with tentacles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seafood Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tentacles square on my seasonofkink-card.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is actually going on in their lives. All I know is what they share in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real people and events is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

The underground corridors connecting the aquariums were dark and cool - a very welcome change from the heat and sunshine outside. Ruki pushed his sunglasses up on his head so he could see, and pulled Uruha, who happened to be closest to him, towards one of the huge glass panes. 

"Sharks!" he exclaimed. "Look at the teeth!" One of the sharks was trying its best to eat one of the children who were standing safely on the other side of the glass. After a moment, it gave up and swam off, the kid laughing at its failure.

"I don't like sharks," Reita said, keeping back a bit. "Can't we look at the penguins over there?"

As the sharks seemed to be more busy on the other side of their tank now, Ruki agreed and let Reita lead the way to the penguins that were swimming in circles. He had to admit they were kind of cute.

"Hey, they have octopuses!" Kai said, pointing further down the dimly lit corridor. "Giant Pacific Octopus," he read from the sign in front of the glass. "It really is huge! Look at those tentacles!" One of the inhabitants of the tank moved closer to them, crawling over the sand on the bottom.

"There are more on the other side," Reita said. "Maybe we can see them better from above?" The tank was rather dark, and the other octopuses could barely be seen. 

They climbed the stairs back to the surface, and from this vantage point, the octopuses were actually easier to see. They were lit from underneath, and the contrast made them look huge and menacing.

But the ground was wet, and before Ruki had time to catch himself, he slipped and fell - right into the tank. Uruha tried to grab his arm, but miscalculated and they both fell in. The water was dark at first, but lit up with an eerie glow from underneath as they sank. Ruki flailed and tried to swim to the surface, but for some reason, no matter how hard he tried, he didn't manage to get any closer, and the tank was unreasonably deep. He looked around quickly, trying to see if there were any people on the other side of the glass, anyone who could help him, but he couldn't even see the underground corridor where they'd been standing before.

He felt something brush against his leg, and at first he thought it was Uruha, but then he saw him floating just a little ahead of him. The brush turned to a touch, the touch to a grip around his ankle, and then he was pulled deeper into the water. 

Whatever it was that had grabbed him, held him in a firm grip and no matter how much he kicked, Ruki couldn't get it off. He felt how it slid around his leg, winding itself around it, and he realised it was a tentacle. One of the octopuses had grabbed him? It didn't think he was food, did it? What did an octopus eat anyway? Crabs? But Ruki looked nothing like a crab!

Another tentacle slid in under his shirt, then another, moving over his skin. It was a strange sensation, the slimy, boneless muscles grabbing and caressing as they slithered across his stomach and chest, and sometimes the suckers held his skin for a moment before releasing their grip again. He could feel more tentacles tug at his clothing, finding holes to get through, and ripping them when they couldn't.

Just a few meters away, Uruha was in a similar situation, but his shirt was halfway gone already, just rags floating around his shoulders, and several tentacles were dipping in under the waistband of his trousers. 

Ruki tried to fight the tentacles off but the more he struggled, the tighter they held him. In the end, he couldn't move at all, and he felt like his lungs were going to burst. This is it, he thought, this is how we're going to die, drowned by a couple of octopuses! Then one of the tentacles found its way into his trousers and wrapped around his cock, and despite the dangerous situation, it actually felt kind of nice...

He could see that Uruha had stopped fighting as well, just hanging in the water, held up between several thick tentacles. His eyes were closed, and Ruki feared he was already dead, but then Uruha tipped his head back and smiled a little, as if in pleasure.

Suddenly, the tentacles that held Ruki shifted him over, and if he'd hoped one of the others had run for help, that hope was now crushed. Aoi, Kai, and Reita were all in various state of undress, held tightly by arms and legs, and Ruki shuddered from a strange mix of revulsion and fascination when he realised where some of the tentacles were disappearing into.

The limb that had wrapped itself around Ruki's cock was moving, squeezing and contracting its muscles, and Ruki couldn't help but get hard. He couldn't move, and he was dizzy from oxygen deprivation, adrenaline pumping from the fight and the fear, and he knew it was all kinds of wrong, but fuck, he was so horny now!

Another tentacle slithered into his trousers, and Ruki had to fight not to gasp (and accidentally inhale water) when the slimy appendage pressed its tip against his entrance. He couldn't believe this was happening! It was just insane - like something taken directly from some hentai manga!

The tentacle pushed deeper into Ruki, getting thicker, and it wiggled around inside him, stimulating nerve endings in ways they'd never been stimulated before. Somehow the damn thing found all the good spots inside him - even his prostate - and Ruki couldn't fight the shameful reactions to the sensations any longer.

He was seeing spots before his eyes, and his vision was getting dark, as the pleasure overwhelmed him, pushing him over the brink and making him come so hard...

... and with a gasp, Ruki woke up in his bed, his stomach and chest spattered with come, and his cock still hard and throbbing.

With a deep sigh, Ruki lay his head back down on his pillow again. It had been a dream, all a dream... The weirdest fucking dream he'd ever had. He reached for some tissues to clean himself off before trying to go back to sleep.

 

The next morning, Ruki strolled into the meeting room at the office and yawned. It wasn't early, but damn, he was tired. Uruha was late, of course, and he looked really sleepy when he finally walked through the door. 

"Sorry..." he mumbled. "Had a weird dream last night and couldn't sleep after that..."

"You too?" Kai and Reita said almost at the same time. 

They all looked at each other, and Aoi shrugged, nodding.

"Did it involve octopuses?" Ruki asked, trying to sound casual. When the others nodded, Reita with a slight blush, he pulled out his cigarettes and lit one. "I don't think we should eat at that new restaurant again. Not if we get nightmares..." And maybe warn others to stay away from it too, Ruki thought. There was definitely something wrong with the food there.


End file.
